Tři kličky hadího těla
by Martianus
Summary: Říká se, že ovine-li had škrtič potenciální kořist pouze jedinou kličkou, je poměrně snadné z takového sevření vyklouznout. Obtočí-li se podruhé, stojí únik mnohem více obratnosti a sil. Pokud se však hadovi podaří dokončit i třetí smyčku, vyprostit se z takové pasti je prý bez pomoci zvenčí prakticky nemožné…
1. Osudové setkání

**1\. Osudové setkání**

_letní prázdniny 1971, rodinné sídlo Malfoyových, Wiltshire_

_._

Abraxas Malfoy byl politik.

Velmi dobře věděl, jak splétat drobné nitky zdánlivě bezvýznamných intrik v síť tak pevnou, že z ní nebylo úniku. Nejraději ovšem pracoval vskrytu, plně si vědom, že každý záměr vyžaduje dokonalé načasování, má-li se mu dostat podpory a hlavně trvalého přijetí.

Jeho šestnáctiletý syn však mnohé věci viděl jinak.

„Kvůli mudlům se potupně skrýváme už tři staletí. NIKDY se NIC nezmění, pokud se konečně neodhodláme k činu!"

Starý pán rozladěným gestem odložil stříbrný příbor. „Nevzpomínám si, že by se kdokoli v této místnosti ptal na tvůj názor!"

Lucius chtěl něco namítnout, ale prosebný výraz na tváři jeho matky ho přiměl jenom pevně semknout rty a s hlubokým výdechem plným frustrace sklonit hlavu. Takhle to šlo poslední dobou skoro pořád. _Mlč a poslušně dělej, co říkám!_ Začínal toho mít dost.

A potom na scénu vstoupil ještě někdo další.

Tom Raddle, bílý kůň Abraxasových politických ambicí a příležitostný host v jeho rodinném sídle.

Obezřetně vyčkal, dokud se zájem společnosti nesoustředil jinam, a teprve potom jeho dlaň v lehkém uklidňujícím dotyku spočinula na chlapcově rameni. „Trpělivost, můj mladý příteli. Pan Abraxas je zajisté výjimečný muž, ale ani on není neomylný. Tvá chvíle jednou přijde. _Cítím_ to. _Vím_ to."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	2. Budoucnost není jen slovo

**2\. Budoucnost není jen slovo**

_letní prázdniny 1971, rodinné sídlo Malfoyových, Wiltshire_

.

„Prohlédnout zahradu? S ním?" Abraxasovo obočí se vyklenulo nepředstíraným údivem. „Nechci vás odrazovat, Tome, ale opravdu nevím, zda je to dobrý nápad. Někdy mám dojem," střelil pohledem po synovi, předstírajícím, že zrovna studuje jakýsi architektonický detail vysoko na zadním průčelí domu, „že se pokouší překonat sám sebe v nesnesitelnosti."

Mladíkovou pohlednou tváří probleskl sotva postřehnutelný náznak úšklebku. _Jestli to nebude tím, že některé schopnosti se zkrátka dědí, otče._

„Nesuďte ho tak přísně, Abraxasi. Nepochybuji, že váš syn mi bude skvělým společníkem."

Sotva zmizeli za prvními okrasnými keři, Raddle už nedokázal ovládnout své veselí. „Prý _‚__některé schopnosti se dědí__'_," vyprskl. „Na mou věru, příteli, tohle nebylo zrovna dvakrát zdvořilé," pokáral mladíka s pokryteckým úsměvem.

Lucius kráčející vedle něj prudce zastavil. „Takže je pravda, co se povídá?" Jeho oči planuly dychtivostí. „Že dokážete číst cizí myšlenky?"

„Tak trochu." Raddle skromně pokrčil rameny. „Krom toho, ještě si vzpomínám, co člověk cítí, když je ve tvém věku a nikdo ho nebere příliš vážně. V jistém smyslu považuji za jednu z největších pošetilostí stáří, že nevidí, nebo možná nechce vidět, jak čas pracuje neúprosně proti němu. Ale pokud jednou chceme změnit kouzelnický svět, musíme hledět především do budoucnosti. A tou, Luciusi, jste právě vy mladí."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	3. Krůček za krůčkem

**3\. Krůček za krůčkem**

_letní prázdniny 1971, rodinné sídlo Malfoyových, Wiltshire_

.

„Mohl bys být naší věci velice prospěšný, Luciusi." Tom Raddle si přisedl na lavičku před zurčící fontánou, obkrouženou ze tří stran vzorně opečovávanými záhony anglických růží.

Oslovený mladík zaklapl učebnici, kterou předtím bez většího zájmu listoval. Jeho rodiče očekávali, že bude ve všem minimálně krok před ostatními, studijní výsledky nevyjímaje. „To sotva," odtušil skepticky. „Za pár dní se vracím zpátky do Bradavic. Obávám se, že dalších deset měsíců budou mými jedinými starostmi zase jenom dobré známky a včas odevzdané školní eseje."

Raddle k němu mírně naklonil hlavu. Teď hrál o hodně, ale musel postupovat s maximální obezřetností. „Čas strávený v bradavické škole nemusí být ani zdaleka tak jednotvárný a neužitečný, jak se domníváš." A když k němu Lucius nedůvěřivě obrátil tvář, pokračoval: „Doslechl jsem se, že tě ředitel i letos potvrdil ve funkci prefekta a to, pokud si vzpomínám, přinejmenším ve zmijozelské koleji vždycky znamenalo oficiální uznání jisté… _přirozené autority_… Určitě jsi také v uplynulých letech stačil zapracovat na některých… _užitečných přátelstvích_… Možná bys o našich záměrech mohl promluvit s jedním či dvěma vybranými spolužáky. Příležitostně. Nezávazně. Nastínit jim hlavní cíle. Protože, Luciusi," povzbudil mladíka spikleneckým zašeptáním, „v našem úsilí o záchranu kouzelnického světa neexistují malé skutky, jenom promarněné příležitosti."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	4. Vyšší spravedlnost

**4\. Vyšší spravedlnost**

_1\. září 1971, Bradavický expres, kupé prefektů_

.

„Letos chci mít na starost famfrpál," oznámil Lucius poté, co se ostatní zmijozelské prefekty pokusil uplatit několika balíčky Bertíkových fazolek tisíckrát jinak.

„To by mohl říct každý," namítla o rok mladší Alecta Carrowová.

„Mohl, ale já byl první."

„Ale takhle to bude mnohem spravedlivější." Andromeda Blacková ze sedmého ročníku otevřela kufr, vylovila odtamtud kouzelnickou čapku a vhodila do ní šest lístečků s rozepsanými pravomocemi.

„Jak já tyhle nástroje demokratické zvůle nesnáším," pronesl Malfoy naprosto znechuceně.

„Fajn, nemusíš losovat," usadila ho Andromeda s úsměvem. „Počkáš si, až co na tebe zbude."

Pět rukou zalovilo uvnitř čapky s tichým přáním nevytáhnout si černého Petra.

„Organizování studijních skupin a doučování." Evan Rosier vydechl úlevou.

„Bezpečnost a ochrana zdraví," přečetla svůj lísteček Alecta. „Počkejte, jak vás budu prohánět, abyste si všichni pořádně umývali ruce!" prohlásila bojovně.

Franklin Rowle s nadšením přijal úkol koordinovat různé zájmové kroužky a Andromedě Blackové připadla ne zrovna příjemná povinnost komunikovat s vedením školy a radou guvernérů.

„Vy odporné zrádné krysy!" vykřikla Samantha Flintová, aniž by svůj lísteček vůbec rozbalila.

„Ano, nenávidíme vás, abyste věděli!" podpořil ji Lucius.

Ale už bylo rozhodnuto.

Nevděčný úkol postarat se o letošní prváky se k veliké radosti ostatních podařilo hodit na krk právě jim.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	5. Poloviční princ

**5\. Poloviční princ**

_první zářijový týden 1971, bradavická Škola čar a kouzel, __chlapecké ložnice zmijozelské koleje_

.

Lucius se zvolna probíral osobními složkami letošních prváků. Protože všechny staré kouzelnické rodiny byly nějaký způsobem spřízněné, většinou jen zběžně přelétl několik prvních řádků a odložil dokumenty stranou. Teď však čtení přerušil ze zcela jiného důvodu. Už nějaký čas vnímal, jak se v chodbě u chlapeckých ložnic začíná vzmáhat jakýsi podivný hluk.

„Co je to tady!" Energicky rozrazil dveře problémového pokoje. „Dávno máte být v posteli!"

„My s ním bydlet nebudeme!" Trojice prváků na něj hleděla se zarputilým odhodláním.

Bulstrode, Selwyn, Macmillan a jako čtvrtý stranou v koutě Snape. Severus Snape. Chytrý kluk, ale podle všeho dokonalý magnet na potíže.

„Protože je to _mudla_!" dodal Bulstrode opovržlivě.

Severus ve starém pyžamu neurčité barvy popotáhl. Zajímavé ale bylo, že současně i zaťal obě pěsti, jako by se chystal k rvačce. „Nejsem!"

„Jseš!"

„Ne!"

„Ano!"

„Ticho!" Malfoyův hlas rázně uťal dětskou hádku. „Severus je po matce Prince. Ze staré a vážené kouzelnické rodiny."

„Jeho _táta_ ale _mudla je_," odporoval Selwyn zatvrzele.

„Fajn. Tak je poloviční Prince." Luciusovi začínala docházet trpělivost. „Ale pokud okamžitě nezavřete pusy, nacpu vám místo něj do pokoje třaskavého skvorejše, jasné? A všichni do pelechu. Fofrem. Počítám do tří. Jedna, dva – Dobrou noc."

_Merline, díky, konečně aspoň chvilka klidu…_

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	6. Věk dospělosti

**6\. Věk dospělosti**

_poslední zářijový víkend 1971, rodinné sídlo Malfoyových, Wiltshire_

.

Slavit sedmnácté narozeniny pod dozorem vlastních rodičů byla otrava už z podstaty věci samé.

Ovšem teprve, když Lucius zachytil útržky rozhovorů, podezřele často obsahující slova jako „_vhodná partnerka_", „_úctyhodná rodina_" či dokonce „_odpovídající věno_", došlo mu, jak moc temná mračna se nad jeho dalším osudem začínají stahovat.

Merline! Vždyť si svou čerstvě nabytou plnoletost ještě ani pořádně neužil! Krom toho, způsob, jakým si ho ty „_roztomilé dívky jemu přiměřeného věku z dobrých rodin_" měřily lačnými pohledy, mu způsoboval akutní žaludeční nevolnost. Ale ještě větší problém, pokud to vůbec bylo možné, představovaly jejich drahé mamá. Bylo více než zřejmé, že ho považují za perfektní trofejní kus, vhodný na doplnění rodinné galerie. Bylo mu z toho mdlo.

Známou tvář Andromedy Blackové, která právě v doprovodu dalších příbuzných vstoupila do sálu, uvítal jako vysvobození. Aspoň někdo normální, zadoufal, když mu dívka věnovala přátelský úsměv, zcela prostý toho odporně fanatického lesku v očích.

„Zachraň mě," zašeptal prosebně během obřadného polibku na uvítanou.

Majetnickým gestem se do něj zavěsila, za což ji zbývající dívčí osazenstvo provrtalo nenávistnými pohledy.

Jedinou spokojenou osobou, připomínající mlsnou kočku nad hrncem smetany, byla Andromedina teta Walburga. „Řekněte, nevypadají jako dokonalý mladý pár?" pronesla do nastalého ticha svým charakteristicky řezavým hlasem.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	7. Andromeda

**7\. Andromeda**

_poslední zářijový víkend 1971, rodinní sídlo Malfoyových, Wiltshire_

.

„Spíš než oslavu narozenin to připomíná štvanici," poznamenala Andromeda s pobavením, když se jim konečně podařilo nepozorovaně vyklouznout na terasu, z níž se otevíral výhled do soumračné zahrady.

Lucius, bez ohledu na slavnostní hábit i léta vštěpované zásady, se volně svezl podél zdi na kamenné dlaždice. „Taky jsi na lovu?" nadhodil napůl žertem, napůl vážně, když předtím trochu upil ze své sklenky.

Uvažovala, jak asi zareaguje její matka, až zjistí, že si pomačkala drahé večerní šaty, nakonec ale usedla vedle něj a mlčky zavrtěla hlavou. V očích jí přitom zatančilo světlo hvězd.

„Proč?" zeptal se. „Nejsem tvůj typ?"

Ta otevřenost ji zřejmě trochu zaskočila, i když se znali už léta. Dlouze pohlédla na své dlaně a teprve potom odpověděla. „Mám tě ráda. Jsi zábavný společník a dobrý přítel," rozvážně hledala slova, „ale –"

„Ale je tu někdo další?" doplnil s překvapivou jasnozřivostí.

V matném světle, dopadajícím sem přes kosočtvercové okenní tabulky, mohl jasně pozorovat, jak jí zrůžověly tváře. Takže ano, nejspíš se trefil.

„Mám vyzvídat?"

Její oči byly náhle veliké, plné jakéhosi nevyjádřeného smutku. „Raději ne." Slova zaševelila tiše jako suché podzimní listí.

Respektoval její přání. V houstnoucí tmě pozvedl sklenku a nepatrně se pousmál. „Tak na naše malá společná tajemství."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	8. Jméno-které-se-jednou-budou-bát-vyslovit

**8\. Jméno-které-se-jednou-budou-bát-vyslovit**

_říjen 1971, bradavická Škola čar a kouzel, zmijozelská společenská místnost_

.

Ve zmijozelské společenské místnosti bývalo obvykle dost živo. Skupina nejstarších studentů proto trpělivě vyčkávala, dokud mladší ročníky neodešly na kutě, a teprve potom se všichni jako na povel nahrnuli ke stolu, kde Lucius pracoval na své eseji do přeměňování.

„Je to pravda?" vyhrkla Alecta Carrowová dychtivě. „Co se o tobě povídá?"

Vrátil brk zpátky do kalamáře a rozmarně si založil ruce za hlavu. „Co se o mně pro změnu povídá tentokrát?"

„Nedělej, že nevíš! Prý jsi HO viděl? _Ty-víš-koho_," dodala s neurčitým posunkem. „Mluvil jsi s NÍM."

„Jenom krátce. O prázdninách ho otec přizval k nějakému jednání ohledně ministerstva."

„A jaký je?" To promluvil Alectin starší bratr Amycus.

Malfoy se ještě o něco pohodlněji opřel do kožené sedačky. Vysloveně si užíval, jak mu ostatní viseli na rtech. „Řekl bych, že ztělesňuje všechno, co nám tahle škola odmítá dát. Je nekonvenční. Velmi inteligentní. Charismatický. S odvážnými názory."

„Zaslechl jsem, že prý si teď nechává říkat lord Voldemort," namítl další ze zmijozelských studentů s lehkou pochybností. „Nevím jak vám, ale mně to zní trochu divně."

„Prosím tebe, Rowle!" Evan Rosier odmávl spolužákovy starosti stranou. „Je to jenom slovní hříčka. Přece není důležité, _JAK_ si říká, ale _CO_ říká, no ne?"

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	9. První klička hadího těla

**9\. První klička hadího těla**

_říjen 1971, Prasinky, hospoda „U ohnivého draka"_

.

Raději než ve škole se tentokrát zmijozelští studenti sešli v hostinci „U ohnivého draka" v Prasinkách. Přinejmenším tu číhalo mnohem méně zvědavých očí a nastražených uší.

„…a také je toho mínění, že mudlové svět nevratně ničí, protože vůbec nechápou jeho zákonitosti. Magické zákonitosti," uzavřel Malfoy výčet hlavních Voldemortových myšlenek.

„Takže co?" namítla Andromeda trochu rozladěně. „Chceš je snad proto začít zabíjet?"

Lucius nadzdvihl obočí. Vznešeně. Po malfoyovsku. „Proč takové násilí? Když je necháme, povraždí se s přehledem sami. Nebo snad není pravdou, že během třiceti let dokázali rozpoutat hned dvě světové války?"

„A tvůj přístup je nejlepší cestou, jak začít další," oponovala Andromeda. „To chceš?"

„Ne. Jen žádám svobodu. Možnost být tím, čím doopravdy jsme. Dar magie není žádné stigma, které bychom museli skrývat."

„Souhlasím," připojil se Evan Rosier. „K čemu vlastně slouží všechny ty zákony o utajování a na ochranu mudlů? To my jsme ohroženým druhem, ne oni!"

„Jenže změnit po staletí zažitý způsob myšlení nebude vůbec snadné," poznamenal Amycus Carrow.

„Pro jednoho člověka jistě," neodporoval Malfoy. „Ale bude-li nás víc…"

Do popředí se prodrala Amycova sestra Alecta. „Znamená to, že ON stojí o naši pomoc?"

„Ano," přisvědčil Lucius. „O pomoc. O podporu. Stojí o každého jednoho z nás."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	10. Hromádka neštěstí

**10\. Hromádka neštěstí**

_listopad 1971, bradavická Škola čar a kouzel, zmijozelská kolej_

_._

Lucius zrovna pospíchal z famfrpálového tréninku, když v tmavém koutku bradavického podzemí málem zakopl o toho Snapeovic kluka. Klečel na zemi mezi roztrhanými sešity a učebnicemi upatlanými od inkoustu a vší silou se snažil potlačit slzy, které se mu draly do očí.

„Vstaň! Co tady vyvádíš?"

„Nic."

Malfoy opřel své závodní koště Nimbus 1001 o zeď. „Tak proč vypadáš, jako by ses právě vyválel v odpadkovém koši?"

„Spadl jsem."

Lucius si pohledem změřil jeho ušpiněný zmuchlaný hábit a potom dlouhou rovnou chodbu. „Nevykládej pohádky!"

„Zakopl jsem na schodech." Snape zarputile hleděl do země.

Ruka v kožené famfrpálové rukavici ho ne zrovna nejjemněji chytla za bradu a trhnutím donutila vzhlédnout. „Nelži! Někdo do tebe strčil. Kdo?"

„Nevím."

„Někdo z naší koleje?"

„Ne. To ne." Tiše zamumlaná odpověď, ale tentokrát snad alespoň pravdivá.

Malfoy chvíli uvažoval. Samozřejmě ne všichni zmijozelští studenti zpočátku vítali Snapeovu přítomnost s otevřenou náručí. Když ale zjistili, jak moc jim jeho nadání může usnadnit psaní domácích úkolů, nakonec ho bez dalších námitek přijali mezi sebe.

Což ovšem znamenalo, že všechnu tuhle spoušť měli _už zase_ na svědomí ti čtyři malí sígři z Nebelvíru.

„Tak pojď" vybídl Lucius pořád ještě trochu otřeseného prváka, „nějak to zkusíme dát do pořádku."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	11. Zmijozelští Hadi versus nebelvírští Lvi

**11\. Zmijozelští Hadi versus nebelvírští Lvi**

_listopad 1971, bradavická Škola čar a kouzel, kdesi v soukromí zmijozelské koleje_

.

„Vážně to byl můj bratranec?" Andromeda Blacková vypadala dost zaraženě.

Lucius přisvědčil. „Ano. Jeden z těch čtyř, co Snapeovi nedají chvilku pokoj."

„Víš to určitě?"

„Naprosto. Vyzpovídal jsem mladší studenty naší koleje. Jsou to pořád ti čtyři. Vede je tvůj bratránek Sirius a malý Potter, zbývající dva se jenom vezou. Andy, odpusť, že to říkám tak otevřeně, ale jeho chování vrhá na celý dům Blacků velmi špatné světlo."

Posadila se. Dlouho mlčky hleděla do plamenů v krbu. „Dobře," pronesla nakonec. „Zkusím mu domluvit. Akorát nevím, jestli to bude co platné."

„V tom případě by možná prospělo napsat jeho rodičům," navrhl neústupně. „Věřím, že od tebe to přijmou snáz, než kdybych je byl nucen informovat já."

Povzdechla si. „Víš, není to tak snadné. Strýček s tetou jsou na Siriuse přísní, opravdu jsou. Ale čím víc na něj tlačí, tím je to celé horší. Někdy mám pocit, jako by Sirius schválně dělal přesný opak všeho, co mu nařizují. Nejprve se natruc blackovské tradici nechal zařadit do Nebelvíru a teď zase tohle… Až tetička zjistí, co vyvádí, roztrhne ho jak hada."

„Ale nic mu nebrání zachovat kolejní loajalitu a řvát při tom přetrhávání jako pravověrný Lev," ušklíbl se Malfoy ne bez jisté škodolibosti.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	12. Jen pár slov

**12\. Jen pár slov**

_několik dnů před vánočními prázdninami 1971, bradavická Škola čar a kouzel_

.

Ačkoli jindy mu ušlo jen málo z toho, co se u zmijozelského stolu odehrávalo, dnes během celého oběda Lucius přemýšlel o dopisu, který sotva před pár hodinami obdržel z domova. Významným pohledům, jež na něj i na sebe navzájem vrhali někteří starší studenti, proto nevěnoval téměř žádnou pozornost.

„Nepřeskočilo vám?" utrhl se na spolužáky, když ho cestou na hodinu kouzelných formulí nečekaně zatáhli do prázdné, léta nepoužívané učebny, kde ho s výrazy jakéhosi tajuplně dobrodružného odhodlání obstoupili těsným půlkruhem.

„Chtěli jsme jenom vědět," ujala se bez zbytečných okolků slova Alecta Carrowová, „jestli se o vánočních prázdninách zase uvidíš s NÍM?"

Konečně mu začalo svítat. „Nemám nejmenší tušení." Trochu podrážděně pokrčil rameny. „Z dnešního matčina dopisu jsem vyrozuměl, že se poslední dobou necítila nejlépe. Pochybuji, že bude mít zájem o nějaké hosty."

„To nás samozřejmě mrzí." Evan Rosier omluvně ztišil hlas.

„Přesto," nenechala se odbýt Alecta, „pokud by se ti podařilo s NÍM promluvit, vyřiď MU, že jsme o JEHO slovech hodně uvažovali. Řekni, že je nás dost, kdo chápeme důležitost JEHO záměrů." Ostatní souhlasně přikývli. „Že nám osud kouzelnického světa není lhostejný, toužíme dozvědět se víc a – že jsme připraveni postavit se do jednoho šiku vedle NĚJ, až přijde čas."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	13. Vítej doma, synu!

**13\. Vítej doma, synu!**

_vánoční prázdniny 1971, rodinné sídlo Malfoyových, Wiltshire_

.

Zimní zahradu své matky Lucius miloval už od dětství.

Teď, po několika hodinách strávených příjemným rozhovorem, už oba jenom seděli vedle sebe a vychutnávali vzájemnou přítomnost.

„Zase jsi o kus vyrostl," pousmála se Priscilla Malfoyová. Vztáhla ruku, aby synovi jemným pohybem přihladila pramen světlých vlasů, barvou takřka totožných s její, za ucho.

„Matko –"

„Copak?"

„Nejsem malé dítě," ohradil se, ale ve skutečnosti nevypadal, že by mu ten něžný dotyk nějak vadil.

„To nejsi. Někdy ale trochu sobecky lituji, že život ubíhá tak rychle," povzdechla.

A tehdy konečně se odvážil zeptat na pravou povahu jejích nedávných potíží.

„Pravděpodobně šlo o nějakou přechodnou slabost," ujistila ho. „Nic, čím by ses měl znepokojovat, tím méně o Vánocích."

Chtěl ještě něco dodat, ale v tu chvíli stanul na prahu jeho otec, zjevně ve velmi popudlivé náladě. „Hodláš se tady nečinně povalovat celý den?" vyštěkl. „Nemáš se co učit?!"

„Nebuďte tak tvrdý, Abraxasi," namítla lady Malfoyová svým tichým, melodickým hlasem. „Chci si našeho syna užít, než zase odjede pryč."

„Potom mají jeho studijní výsledky nějak vypadat!" zavrčel starý pán už na odchodu do své pracovny.

Luciusova matka se znovu pousmála. „A teď chci slyšet úplně všechno o děvčatech, která se ti ve škole nejvíc líbí."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	14. Druhá klička hadího těla

**14\. Druhá klička hadího těla**

_vánoční prázdniny 1971, rodinné sídlo Malfoyových, Wiltshire_

.

Tom Raddle, nebo také Lord Voldemort, jak si poslední dobou říkal, vypadal po vyslechnutí nejnovějších zpráv z bradavické školy nadmíru spokojeně.

„Přiznávám, že jsem překvapen, Luciusi. Ani jsem nečekal, že se naší záležitosti dokážeš ujmout s takovou obratností."

„Bylo to jen pár rozhovorů, nic zvláštního –"

„Skromnost tě šlechtí, můj mladý příteli," pochválil ho Raddle. „Přesto soudím, že za prokázané úsilí zasloužíš odměnu. Pověz, po čem z toho, co jsem schopen nabídnout, tvé srdce nejvíc touží?"

Abraxasův syn chvíli uvažoval. „Je pravda, že existují kouzla, která před námi ve škole záměrně tají?"

„Nu, povězme to asi takhle: ředitel Brumbál velmi žárlivě střeží své kouzelnické mistrovství a představu, že by mu přímo před očima mohla vyrůst konkurence, nemá ani trochu rád." V Raddleově hlase zazněl nepatrný přídech trpkosti.

„Ale vy všechna ta kouzla znáte?"

„Všechna? Zdaleka ne. Nemohu ovšem popřít," prohlásil starší kouzelník s mírně samolibým úsměvem, „že v některých oblastech magických dovedností jsem došel mnohem dál, než většina mých současníků."

Zdálo se, že mladíka jeho odpověď uspokojila. „Potom chci, abyste mě začal učit."

„Možná jsem se prve s chválou tvé skromností poněkud unáhlil," poznamenal Raddle pobaveně. „Ale dobrá. Jsi-li alespoň z poloviny tak nadaný jako ctižádostivý…"

„Slibuji, že vás nezklamu, pane."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	15. Sestry Blackovy

**15\. Sestry Blackovy**

_leden 1972, bradavická Škola čar a kouzel, zmijozelská kolej_

.

Vzrušenou hádku Lucius zaslechl mnohem dřív, než mohl některou z dívek zahlédnout.

„Andy, to nemůžeš! Není to správné!"

„Je to můj život, Cisso!"

„Ale naše rodina!"

Sestry Blackovy byly tak zabrané do vášnivé výměny názorů, že Malfoyův příchod zpozorovaly teprve, když jim s tichým zakašláním stanul přímo za zády.

„Nějaký problém?" zjišťoval. „Čím mohu být nápomocný? Pokud byste potřebovaly, zkusil bych třeba vykouzlit arénu, pěkné řídké bahno a taky bych svolal ostatní, ať si to všichni společně užijeme," zašklebil se. Provokatér jeden!

„Zřejmě jsme se nechaly trochu unést." Andromeda mu věnovala omluvný úsměv, zatímco její mladší sestra Narcissa na Malfoye vrhla ošklivý pohled.

„Vypadni! Tohle je soukromé!"

Lehce povytáhl jedno obočí. „Pozor na jazyk, Blacková."

„Do našich záležitostí ti nic není!"

„To se velmi mýlíš," ujistil ji zvysoka. „Jsem zmijozelský prefekt. „A vy, přesněji ty, tu zcela v rozporu se školním řádem halekáš jako na lesy."

„Laskavě sbal sebe i ten svůj pitomý prefektský odznak a jdi opruzovat zase někam jinam, ano?" vyzvala ho Narcissa.

„Jak myslíš, Blacková. Já tě varoval. Uvidíme se spolu dnes večer. V sedm hodin ve studovně. Buď přesná, nerad čekám."

„To má být jako co? Pokus o rande?"

Slaďounce se usmál. „Ne, Blacková. _Školní trest_."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	16. Narcissa

**16\. Narcissa**

_leden 1972, bradavická Škola čar a kouzel, studovna zmijozelské koleje_

.

Dostavila se na minutu přesně a bez jediného pohledu nebo slova usedla vedle něj.

„Tak, Blacková, jako trest za dnešní nevhodné chování mi něco napíšeš." Malfoy odsunul stranou hromádku učebnic a předstíral, že hluboce uvažuje. „Co takhle: _‚__Na veřejnosti mám vystupovat jako dáma'_?"

„Prosím?"

„Dáma. Ženská, co nepořvává po chodbách a říká ‚toužím zůstat chvíli sama' místo ‚vypadni pitomče'," poskytl jí ochotně překlad.

Narcissa konečně opustila strnule povznesenou pózu, ale jen proto, aby ho mohla provrtat znechuceným pohledem. (A to se celé roky domníval, že nejmladší ze sester Blackových je spíš plachá a trochu ušlápnutá ve stínu starších sourozenců.) „Kolikrát?" procedila mezi zuby tak ledově, že by se jejím tónem dala vyrábět námraza na oknech.

„Řekněme – stokrát." Když se chvíli nic nedělo, upozornil: „Já mám čas až do večerky."

Ostře seříznutý brk neochotně zaškrábal po pergamenu.

A znovu.

A znovu.

Nakonec to napsala dokonce dvěstěkrát.

Úhledným dívčím písmem, jednu větu za druhou, pěkně pod sebe.

_‚__Za tohle tě proměním v rohožku, kreténe!'_

Držel rozvinutý pruh pergamenu v rukou a po tváři se mu šířil úsměv, jako kdyby právě získal hlavní cenu v kouzelnické loterii.

„Vážně mě těší, že si tak skvěle rozumíme, Blacková. Takže zase zítra. Stejné místo, stejný čas."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	17. Zmijozel do morku kostí

**17\. Zmijozel do morku kostí**

_únor 1972, bradavická Škola čar a kouzel, famfrpálové utkání proti Havraspáru_

.

Užívat si postavení školní famfrpálové hvězdy bylo celkem fajn.

Být zmijozelským střelcem, kterého právě odražený potlouk smetl z koštěte tak nešťastně, že si po pádu na zem rozdrtil čéšku, zas tak úžasné nebylo, ale Luciuse odmalička učili, jak z každé situace, ty mizerné nevyjímaje, vytěžit maximum.

„To byl faul, pane profesore," zasténal. „Zaútočili, až když jsem pro náš tým požádal o oddechový čas."

Ostré hvízdnutí píšťalky pana Falconeho, bradavického učitele létání, přivolalo oba soupeřovy odrážeče na zem.

„To není fér, pane profesore!" protestovali jeden přes druhého. „Malfoy přerušil hru SCHVÁLNĚ! Náš chytač zrovna pronásledoval zlatonku! Mohli jsme VYHRÁT!"

„Mlčte, Perkinsi!" Další trojí hvízdnutí, provázené nesouhlasným hlučením tribun, nařídilo trestné střílení Zmijozelu na mrzimorské brankové obruče.

Přes závoj bolesti a korpulentní postavu bradavické školní ošetřovatelky, která k němu právě dorazila, se Lucius pokoušel sledoval další dění na hřišti. Zatímco pozornost hráčů i diváků poutalo mrzimorské brankoviště, zmijozelský chytač Irving usilovně pátral po zlatonce. A protože štěstí přeje připraveným, zanedlouho ji opravdu vítězoslavným gestem sevřel v dlani.

Lucius mohl být spokojený.

Soucitné „óch" a „ách", doléhající k němu z řad starších studentek poté, co se za pomoci madam Hopkirkové konečně vyškrábal na nohy, vnímal už jen jako takovou malou třešničku na dortu.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	18. Blacková?

**18\. Blacková?**

_únor 1972, bradavická Škola čar a kouzel, společenská místnost zmijozelské koleje_

.

Koleno ho pořád bolelo, ale odmítl zůstat na ošetřovně, protože oslavu zmijozelského vítězství si nemohl nechat ujít.

„…a viděli jste ten protažený ksicht, když Falcone nařídil trestné střílení?" Rowle se ještě teď mohl potrhat smíchy. „Vážně, tohle bych si dal líbit třeba každý den."

„Já tedy rozhodně ne!" ozval se Malfoy pohodlně rozvalený na pohovce, nohu podloženou několika polštáři. „Příště ti s radostí přenechám své místo."

Všichni kolem se zachechtali. Samantha Flintová načala další sáček fondánových pralinek z Medového ráje. „Dáš si?"

Luciusův zájem však zjevně mířil někam jinam.

„Blacková," prohodil směrem k Narcisse, předstírající, že se navzdory všeobecnému veselí pokouší pracovat na svých domácích úkolech, „byla bys té lásky a podala mi ještě jeden máslový ležák?"

Plavé vlasy stažené do culíku zavířily před jeho obličejem. „Podej si ho sám!" odsekla. „A příště se na tom pitomém koštěti nezapomeň rovnou zabít, blbečku. Třeba po tobě jako vzdálená sestřenice aspoň něco zdědím!"

Chvíli s pobavením zíral do těch ledově modrých očí. „Tak mladá a už tak zištná," zakroutil hlavou.

O pouhý rok mladší Narcissa mu odpověděla znechuceným odfrknutím.

„Blacková, napadlo tě, že by ses k mým penězům mohla dostat i jinak?" protáhl za jejími vzdalujícími se zády. „Třeba svatbou," křikl rozmarně.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	19. Dáma se hněvá až příliš

**19\. Dáma se hněvá až příliš**

_únor 1972, bradavická Škola čar a kouzel, zmijozelská společenská místnost_

.

„To má tak někdo štěstí," povzdechl Rowle závistivě, sotva za Narcissou s třesknutím zapadly dveře zmijozelských dívčích ložnic. „Nejhezčí holka celé koleje a musí se zakoukat zrovna do tebe. To prostě není fér."

Lucius se zaškaredil. „Nevím, jak ty, ale já bych výroky typu ‚Zabij se a uteč, pitomče!' zrovna neinterpretoval jako obzvlášť vášnivé vyznání lásky. Krom toho, všimli jste si, s jakou zarputilostí do sebe naládovala všecko pomerančové želé, přestože ví, že je to jediná sladkost, která mi chutná? _Ona_ ho naopak ráda nemá, udělala to čistě proto, aby mě naštvala."

Evan Rosier, nedopitý máslový ležák ještě pořád v ruce, přisedl na pohovku vedle něj. „Když ty to vnímáš ze špatné perspektivy. _Dáma se hněvá až příliš, chápeš_?"

Malfoy na něj zůstal hledět s otazníkem v očích.

„To je všechno tím, že nečteš ty správné klasiky," povzdechl Evan. „Zkrátka – dáma se hněvá až příliš, aby to celé byla pravda," vysvětlil a dobromyslně Luciuse šťouchl do ramene. „Věř staršímu a zkušenějšímu, ta po tobě jede, kamaráde."

„Ale pokud bys neměl zájem," vmísil se do debaty Rowle, „já bych se případně i obětoval…"

„Na to zapomeň, Thorfinne!" zareagoval Malfoy okamžitě. „Ruce pryč od Narcissy Blackové, jasné?" dodal pro jistotu mírně výhružně.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	20. Slon v porcelánu

**20\. Slon v porcelánu**

_únor 1972, bradavická Škola čar a kouzel, studovna zmijozelské koleje_

.

„Vysvětli!" Narcissa Blacková před Luciuse s výrazem rozvzteklené harpyje hodila kus pergamenu. „Dopis od mých rodičů," dodala celkem zbytečně vzhledem k velkému rodovému znaku, jasně se rýsujícímu v rozlomené pečeti.

„Ano?"

„Píší mi," pokračovala, „moment, cituji: _‚…__Lucius Malfoy je zdvořilý, dobře vychovaný mladý muž… vhodný jako tvůj společník na výlet do Prasinek… Važ si jeho zájmu. Buď na něj MILÁ.'_ – Co to má jako znamenat?!"

Trochu nepřítomně zvedl hlavu od učebnice Starověkých run pro pokročilé.

„Jen jsem potřeboval zjistit, zda tví rodiče nebudou proti, když ti o nejbližším prasinkovém víkendu budu dělat doprovod."

Opřela se dlaněmi o stůl a předklonila se tak, že na něj hleděla z bezprostřední blízkosti. „A to tě nenapadlo, že by ses NEJPRVE mohl zeptat mě?"

„Napadlo," odpověděl s nebesky nevinnou tváří. Přestože její oči metaly blesky, jediné, co dokázal doopravdy vnímat, byla skutečnost, že moc pěkně voní. „Ale bál jsem se, že bys mohla říct ‚_ne_'."

Narovnala se jako kdyby právě spolkla pravítko. „Pokud by ses nechoval jako idiot, možná bych odpověděla ‚_ano_'."

„Opravdu?" Zatraceně, teď si vůbec nebyl jistý, zda to bylo dobré, nebo špatné znamení. „Takže kdybych tě hezky poprosil, Narcissko, šla bys? Do Prasinek? V sobotu? Se mnou?"

Přezíravě odvrátila hlavu. „NE!"

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	21. Večírek Křiklanova klubu

**21\. Večírek Křiklanova klubu**

_březen 1972, Škola čar a kouzel v Bradavicích, kabinet Horacia Křiklana_

.

Když Lucius vstoupil do kabinetu, příležitostně sloužícího jako místo setkávání Křiklanova klubu, většina spolužáků už tam byla.

„Omlouvám se za zpoždění," zamumlal a bez zájmu se svezl na volnou židli.

„Netřeba se ospravedlňovat," uvítal ho ředitel zmijozelské koleje. „Jste dochvilný jako vždy. – Mimochodem, zrovna jsem chtěl ostatním vyprávět o projevu vašeho otce před Starostolcem. ‚Perspektivy dalšího směřování kouzelnického společenství.' Brilantní řeč, vskutku brilantní."

„Hezká slova nás nespasí." Lucius se zamračil do svého zmrzlinového poháru. „Co potřebujeme, jsou činy."

„Na mou duši, chlapče," Křiklan se burácivě rozesmál, „vy dnes máte ale bojovnou náladu."

„Ignorujte ho, pane profesore," ušklíbla se Samantha Flintová. „Je protivný, protože mu Blacková nechce dát… Tedy dát povolení ke schůzce," doplnila chvatně, rudá až po kořínky vlasů.

Křiklan pohlédl na Andromedu, usazenou přímo naproti němu. „Ale slečno, Blacková, to je dost kruté, takhle trápit jednoho z mých nejlepších studentů."

Andromeda se pousmála, zatímco Malfoy vypadal, že na jistou užvaněnou spolužačku hodlá vrhnout pupínkovou kletbu. „To nemluví o mně."

Studenti z ostatních kolejí zvědavě natahovali uši, aby o nic nepřišli.

„Ach táák," dovtípil se Křiklan. „Hlavu vzhůru, chlapče. Jak se říká, trpělivost růže přináší. I když vy byste asi upřednostnil kytici jarních narcisů, nemýlím-li se," dodal trochu škládlivě.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	22. Bez iluzí

**22\. Bez iluzí**

_duben 1972, Škola čas a kouzel v Bradavicích, zmijozelská kolej_

_._

Jak týdny ubíhaly, nejenže Lucius s Narcissou Blackovou nepokročil ani o píď, ale navíc se zhoršovala i situace kolem Severuse Snapea a čtyř nebelvírských raubířů. Krom pošklebování a ničení školních věcí se začala objevovat i drobná zranění, tu odřené lokty, jindy potlučený nos… Samy o sobě by ty úrazy mnoho neznamenaly, ale v dlouhodobém výčtu byly přinejmenším znepokojující.

„Měli bychom to někde hlásit," navrhla Alecta na pravidelné schůzce zmijozelských prefektů. „Než to přeroste v něco mnohem horšího."

„Komu tak asi?" ušklíbl se Rosier. „Uveď jediný příklad, kdy ředitel Brumbál hnul prstem kvůli někomu ze Zmijozelu. Raději vždycky všechno zamete pod koberec. McGonagallová se proti němu ničeho neodváží, na to je příliš slabá a závislá na jeho autoritě –"

„Potom nám zbývá Křiklan. Je ředitelem naší koleje. Mělo by ho to zajímat. – Luciusi," obrátila se Alecta k Malfoyovi, který se, myšlenkami opět zatoulaný k Narcisse, zrovna mrzoutil na jarní liják, bubnující do oken. „Tebe má přece rád, jsi dokonce v jeho klubu…"

„Proboha, nebuďte naivní," zasmál se, ale dvakrát vesele to neznělo. „Jediné, proč Křiklana zajímám, jsou galeony a politický vliv mého otce."

Šestice prefektů spolu vyměnila výmluvné pohledy. Jako už mnohokrát byli se svými problémy sami. A moc dobře to věděli.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	23. Nebelvírská a zmijozelská férovka

**23\. Nebelvírská a zmijozelská férovka**

_duben 1972, bradavická Škola čar a kouzel, Velká síň a koupelna prefektů_

_._

„Severusi, víš, co máš dělat?" sykla Alecta tiše. A potom nahlas dodala: „Tohle odnes madam Pinceové, ano?"

Hubený chlapec s obličejem rámovaným zplihlými tmavými vlasy přikývl a převzal od ní několik pergamenových svitků.

„Koukněte, Srabus někam jde," ozvalo se od nebelvírského stolu.

„A sám," protáhl významně Sirius Black, zatímco další dva ze čtveřice prváků se tvářili trochu zaraženě.

„Tak na co čekáme?" šťouchl do nich James Potter. „Hej, Srabusi!"

Severus přidal do kroku.

„Neutíkej, chceme se jen trochu pobavit."

Teď už Snape běžel. Namáhavě oddechoval, ale věděl, kam míří, a nezpomaloval. Ještě tři patra, dvě…

Za zády slyšel hlasité funění.

Na pátém podlaží překvapivě minul kabinet madam Pinceové. Místo toho vykřikl heslo „lesní vůně" a vletěl do koupelny prefektů.

„Pánové – je v pasti." Pronásledovatelé využili pootevřených dveří a vklouzli za ním dovnitř.

První, co uviděli, byl Severus, těžce oddechující na okraji velkého bazénu.

Potom se dveře prudce přibouchly.

A do ucha jim zapředl Malfoyův hlas: „Ale, ale ale… Kohopak to tady máme?"

„Že by tohle byla ta tolik vychvalovaná nebelvírská odvaha a čest? Čtyři na jednoho?" Ze stínů se vylouply další dvě postavy. Rosier. Rowle.

„Každopádně," pousmál se Malfoy, „je teď poučíme, jak se tahle hra hraje podle zmijozelských pravidel."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	24. Venuše a Mars

**24\. Venuše a Mars**

_duben 1972, Škola čar a kouzel v Bradavicích, Astronomická věž_

_._

Jakmile ho zahlédla stoupat na ochoz Astronomické věže, Narcissa spěšně posbírala své věci a pokusila se nenápadně zmizet.

„Blacková, možná tě to překvapí, ale já si na tohle místo nedělám žádný osobní nárok," protáhl Malfoy, sotva ji spatřil. „Nemusíš utíkat."

„Já NEUTÍKÁM!" ohradila se. „Jenom nechci ztrácet čas ve tvé společnosti. A teď laskavě ustup, mám spoustu práce."

„Ne, dokud mi na něco neodpovíš," prohlásil, když jí předtím vlastním tělem zatarasil únikovou cestu. „Ještě se na mě zlobíš?" zeptal se měkce. „Kvůli těm Prasinkám?"

„Kvůli Prasinkám ne."

„Tak proč?"

„Vážně to chceš slyšet?"

„Proč bych se jinak ptal?"

S žuchnutím hodila školní brašnu na zem. „Protože naprosto nesnáším, jak ses ke mně poslední dobou začal chovat, jako kdybych byla nějaký tvůj majetek."

„Ale já –"

„Dej mi pokoj. Do zítřka musím za úkol propočítat tranzity Marsu a Venuše."

Byla blízko, tak blízko, že na tváři cítil její vzrušený dech.

„Narcissko, a nemohli bychom je propočítávat spolu?"

„Prosím?"

„Totiž, myslím, že Venuše s Marsem byli v opozici už dost dlouho. Ale možná by právě teď velmi rádi vstoupili do konjunkce, co říkáš?"

„Absolutně nemožné," zamumlala těsně předtím, než se vytáhla na špičky, aby se jejich rty mohly spojit v prvním opatrném polibku.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	25. Škola základ života?

**25\. Škola základ života?**

_červen 1972, Škola čar a kouzel v Bradavicích, zmijozelská společenská místnost_

_._

„Tyhle hodiny jsou prostě směšné!" reptala Alecta. „_Nohy jako želé_, _lechtací prokletí_ nebo _stepovací kouzlo_ vyučované v obraně proti černé magii pro pokročilé? Dělají si z nás srandu? Jak si vlastně představují, že se budeme proti temným kletbám bránit, když nám zároveň vůbec neukážou, jak ty kletby vypadají?" rozčilovala se. „A to prý je tahle škola nejlepší svého druhu v Británii!"

„Nejlepší, neboť jediná," odtušil Lucius nevzrušeně.

„Moment!" zarazila ho Alecta v záblesku náhlého osvícení. „Netvrdil jsi náhodou, že Ty-víš-kdo souhlasil, že tě o prázdninách naučí nějaká zajímavá kouzla?" Z dívčina pohledu sálala netajená dychtivost.

Malfoy nezúčastněně obrátil několik listů v posledním vydání _Denního věštce_, než odpověděl: „Byl to jen zdvořilostní příslib, nic určitého."

„No, myslím, a asi s tím názorem nezůstanu úplně osamocená, že cokoli bude lepší, než tyhle blbiny."

Několik zmijozelských studentů, které probíhající debata přiměla zvednout hlavu od partií šachů, tchoříčků a řachavého Petra, ochotně přisvědčilo.

„Fakt je, že _nohy jako želé_ nás moc nevytrhnou," přisadil si Rosier. „Tedy pokud naším životním snem není místo příručího nebo prodavačky v nějaké cukrárně."

Několik dalších studentů se zachichotalo.

„Takže budoucí plán je jasný." Alectinou tváří se šířil spokojený úsměv. „ON bude učit tebe, Luciusi, a ty potom zase nás."

_Jen pro úplnost – všechna zmiňovaná kouzla v potterversu skutečně existují. _Locomotor Wibbly_ – __nohy jako želé, _Rictusempra_ – __lechtací kletba, _Tarantallegra_ – __stepovací kouzlo._

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	26. Pan a paní Blackovi

**26\. Pan a paní Blackovi**

_konec června 1972, nádraží King's Cross v Londýně_

_._

Bradavický spěšný vlak se supěním zastavil na nádraží King's Cross v Londýně.

„Podívej, Andy, tamhle čekají naši!" Narcissa div nevypadla z otevřeného okýnka. „Tvoje rodiče nikde nevidím," informovala Luciuse, statečně zápolícího s jejich kufry.

„Protože jsem velký kluk a trefím domů sám," ušklíbl se, ale už ho neposlouchala.

„Mami! Tati!" Rozběhla se po nástupišti.

„Trochu důstojnosti, dcero," napomenul ji nepříliš přesvědčivě Cygnus Black.

Paní Druella obě dívky obřadně políbila na tvář. „Luciusi, jaké milé setkání," obrátila se na Malfoye, který mezitím pomocí nadnášecího kouzla vymanévroval jejich zavazadla z vlaku.

„Paní Blacková, pane Blacku," pozdravil uctivě. „Veškeré potěšení je na mé straně."

„Opravdu velmi zdvořilý mladý muž," usmála se paní Blacková zářivě. „To se v dnešní době vidí jen zřídka," dodala a významně přitom pohlédla směrem k Narcisse, která předstírala, že právě něco důležitého hledá ve svém kufru.

„Jste ke mně až příliš laskavá, madam," blýskl se Lucius další společenskou frází.

„Patolízale!" zasykla Narcissa tak, aby to nikdo jiný nemohl zaslechnout, a pokusila se mu svůj naditý kufr hodit na nohu.

Trpělivě vyčkal, dokud se pozornost Blackových neobrátila k jejich starší dceři, a teprve potom tiše zavrněl do Narcissiných plavých vlasů: „To víš, miláčku, musím si předcházet budoucí tchyni a tchána."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	27. Čas na změnu

**27\. Čas na změnu**

_červenec 1972, rodinné sídlo Malfoyových, Wiltshire_

_._

Tom Raddle přikývl na poslední slova pana Abraxase, ve skutečnosti však jeho myšlenky bloudily úplně někde jinde. Začínalo se mu zajídat, aby neustále sloužil jako pouhý nástroj politických ambicí starého pána. Hluboko uvnitř cítil, že nazrál čas vykročit vlastní cestou. Jenže přes to vznešeně znějící jméno, Lord Voldemort, které si sám vybral, v jádru nikdy nepřestal být oním starým Tomem, sirotkem bez prostředků a zázemí, vydržovaným jen blahosklonností druhých. Čehož si byl Abraxas velmi dobře vědom a také toho patřičně využíval, kdykoli potřeboval odvést pozornost od svých vlastních akcí.

Co Abraxas Malfoy opomenul uvážit, byla skutečnost, že Raddle postupem času zatoužil připravit ho o něco mnohem cennějšího, než jsou hromady kouzelnického zlata. – O jeho vlastního syna. Tak mladého… Tvárného… A tak plného marné touhy po otcovském uznání.

Plán byl tedy vytvořen. Zbývalo proměnit ho v realitu. Zlehka. Nenápadně. Bez zbytečného nátlaku. Přesně tak, jak to odpovídá zmijozelské povaze.

„Luciusi," pousmál se Voldemort přicházejícímu mladíkovi vstříc. Možná to byla jen šálivá hra světla, ale na okamžik to vypadalo, jako by kdesi na pozadí Tomových tmavých očí prosvitl záblesk rudého světla. „Velmi rád tě zase vidím, můj mladý příteli. A těším se na naše malé prázdninové rozhovory. Přiznávám, už mi začínaly scházet."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	28. Třetí klička hadího těla

**28\. Třetí klička hadího těla**

_červenec 1972, rodinné sídlo Malfoyových, Wiltshire_

_._

Lord Voldemort využil první vhodné příležitosti, aby se s mladým Malfoyem znovu sešel.

„Jsem velmi spokojený ohledně toho, co jsi pro naši věc během školního roku vykonal, Luciusi," začal a hned pokračoval: „Už před časem jsem ti slíbil odměnu. Vyptával ses na znalost kouzel, která vás ve škole odmítají učit a která Ministerstvo kouzel svými vyhláškami zakazuje. Takových kleteb existuje celá řada, ovšem jen tři si mezi nimi dokázaly vydobýt zvláštní postavení. Víš, o čem mluvím, příteli?"

Mladík pocítil lehké zamrazení v celém těle, když přikývl. „Kletby _Avada kedavra_, _Cruciatus_ a _Imperius_."

„Správně. Smrtící kletba, kletba způsobující bolest a kletba umožňující podmanit si cizí vůli. Nuže, pokud tvůj zájem trvá, jsem ochoten tě jednu z nich naučit. Vyber si."

Lucius příliš neváhal. „_Imperius_," vyhrkl.

„A prozradíš mi důvody, které tě k takovému rozhodnutí vedly?" Voldemortův zájem byl pro jednou zcela nefalšovaný.

Mladík si trochu nervózně olízl suché rty. „Usmrtit dokáže mnoho jiných kleteb, stejně jako jich hodně dokáže způsobit bolest. _Imperius__, _co jsem slyšel, je naproti tomu nenápadná, špatně detekovatelná a ze všech tří nabízí nejširší možnosti využití."

Voldemort se nahlas rozesmál. „Promluvil pravý Abraxasův syn."

„Nechtěl jsem –"

„V pořádku, můj milý. Osobně jí také dávám ve většině případů přednost."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	29. Ovládnu tvou duši

**29\. Ovládnu tvou duši**

_červenec 1972, rodinné sídlo Malfoyových, Wiltshire_

_._

„Pro přesné pochopení mechanismu, podle jakého kletba _Imperius_ funguje," začal Voldemort svůj výklad, když si v odlehlé části malfoyovských pozemků našli klidné místečko, „považuji na nezbytné, abys nejprve pocítil její účinky na vlastním těle i mysli. – Jsi připravený?"

Přestože Lucius cítil, jak se mu nervozitou potí ruce, odhodlaně přikývl.

Lord Voldemort na něj namířil hůlkou. „_Imperio_," pronesl takřka lenivě.

Malfoy překvapeně zamrkal. Očekával, že cizí vpád do jeho mysli bude mnohem, jak to jenom říct, brutálnější… Místo toho pocítil, jak se cosi neuchopitelného zlehka otřelo o jeho vědomí, a teprve potom odněkud ze své hlavy zaslechl nejprve slabý, ale stále sílící Voldemortův hlas: NAZVI MNE SVÝM PÁNEM A POKLEKNI PŘEDE MNOU.

„M-můj pane?" zakoktal Lucius. Se zmateným výrazem hleděl na blátivou louži, kterou přímo před ním zanechal včerejší liják.

NO TAK KLEKNI! Hlas v jeho hlavě nepříjemně zesílil. Zároveň s ním se ale odkudsi vynořil i jiný hlásek, který zašeptal: _Copak jsi nějaké čuně?_

PROČ SE MNOU BOJUJEŠ? VÍM, ŽE V JÁDRU DUŠE MNE CHCEŠ UCTÍVAT… TOUŽÍŠ PO TOM. NO TAK POSLECHNI, JE TO ÚPLNĚ SNADNÉ…

Aniž by věděl jak, jedna jeho bota se ocitla v kaluži.

Ale ten druhý hlásek namítl: _Jsi Malfoy. Nemáš potřebu se někomu klanět._

Jenže Lucius už ho nedokázal vnímat tak zřetelně jako prve.

V okamžiku, kdy se mu začala podlamovat kolena, ho však čísi ruka zachytila a vytáhla zpátky na nohy.

„Velmi dobře, můj mladý příteli," pochválil ho Voldemort spokojeně. Popravdě, ten chlapec měl větší potenciál, než původně předpokládal. „Sice jsem ti trochu usnadnil situaci, když jsem zvolil tak extrémní příkaz, ale i přesto jsi prokázal dostatečně silnou vůli, abys mi alespoň částečně vzdoroval. Jsem přesvědčený, že při troše cviku tuhle kletbu bez problémů brzy zvládneš."

O té maličké, nepatrné části, která bez povšimnutí uvízla kdesi v hloubce mladíkovy mysli, se však už nezmínil.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


End file.
